nunca me olvidaria de ti
by amy mcgarden
Summary: ¿que pasaria si el chico que te gusta se olvida de todo los que habeis vivido juntos? ¿Como reaccionarias? ¿Lo olvidarias aunque te duela o insistirias? ¡Aviso GALE! Pasen y lean, acepto todo tipo de criticas
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Nunca te olvidaria

Género: romance

Personajes principales: Gajeel y Levy (gale)

personajes secundarios:lily,juvia,lucy

Serie: Fairy tail

nota de la autora:

Los cambios de escena son = -

Escrito por: Amy Mcgarden

capitulo : 1

Gajeel: ¿Qué hago aquí, quien soy y lo más importante dónde estoy?-decía con mucha confusión.

De repente vio que se encontraba en una cama tenia las sabanas de un tono negro carbón, miro a su alrededor y lo único que diviso fue un cuarto normal y corriente aunque un poco monótono. Tenía paredes blancas en las que había una ventana con vistas a toda Magnolia, pero de lo único que no se sorprendió fue de ver hierro por el suelo a medio comer. Pero de repente escucho una voz.

Lily: Oi Gajeel ¿Ve vistiéndote que ya es muy tarde?

Gajeel se quedo pensativo al saber que no estaba solo y es que lo molestaba que no supiera ni quién era el mismo y la otra persona, y aunque ya había recordado que esa era su casa. Pero tenía curiosidad de saber quién era la otra persona que estaba en SU casa. A sí que decidió acercarse y le pregunto:

Gajeel: ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? –dijo con cierto desprecio debido a su gran confusión.

Liyi se le quedo mirando fijamente preguntándose a si mismo que se le pasaba por la cabeza a su compañero.

Gajeel: ¿Oye que estas mirando, gato callejero?

Esto le dejo perplejo pues ahora que lo pensaba lo notaba distinto desde esta mañana.

Lily: Aun tío con la cabeza llena de metal- dijo para molestarlo- Anda y cuéntame ¿qué te pasa?

Ganjeel: Y ¿Por qué te tengo que decir a ti nada?

Gajeel paro un segundo y pensó para sus adentros. ¿Este gato habla? Luego se quedo mirando a este fijamente como podría suceder eso puesto que lo único que recordaba era sus dia en Phantom Lord a si que decidió preguntarle a Lily

Gajeel: ¿Cómo es que puedes hablar, gato callejero?

Lily se limito a responder a la vez que se transformaba en grande

Lily: Soy Phanterlily mas conocido como lily, un esceed y soy tu compañero

Gajeel: ¿Desde cuando tengo a un gato callejero como compañero?

Lily: Desde que volvimos de Edolas y te me abalanzaste sobre mi como un desesperado diciendo que seriamos siempre compañeros.

Gajeel se quedo perplejo al oir todo eso y pensó para sí mismo. ¿Edolas? ¿Que yo me abalance sobre él? Aun no se lo podía creer lo que estaba que en caso de desesperación le pregunto a Lily:

Gajeel: ¿Y tu lo sabes todo sobre mi?

Lily: Bueno…. La mayor parte

A sí que Gajeel le invito a entrar y empezó a interrogar al gato:

Gajeel: ¿Quién soy?

Lily: ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

Gajeel le explico detalladamente lo que le succedio.

Lily: Ahora entiendo ese comportamiento agrio conmigo

Gajeel: Si,si, ya dime….¿Quien soy?

Lily: Eres Gajeel Redfox

Gajeel se quedo pensando en que mas podía preguntarle mientras se miraba el brazo donde estaba su antigua marca de Phantom Lord cuando de repente.

Gajeel: ¡Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!

Lily: ¿Qué pasa?-dijo alterado

Gajeel: ¿Qué hace esta asquerosa marca aquí?

Lily: Mira ahora eres miembro de Fairy Tail y yo no se muy bien lo que paso en ese combate que tuvisteis entre tu exgremio y con Fairy Tail. Asi que si quieres detalles ve al gremio para averiguar mas detalles.

Gajeel bufo en señal de que no le hacia mucha gracia.

Lily: Y vamos que no tenemos todo el dia

Gajeel empezó a vestirse para ir corriendo a preguntar aunque no quería volverlos a ver, necesitaba saber lo que ocurrió después de la guerra de los gremios.

Cuando Gajeel entraba por el gremio de muy mala intentando buscar con la mirada a alguien con el que mas o menos no lo sacara de de repente vio a Juvia,su única compañera de Phantom Lord a si que sin pensarlo dos veces decidió acercarse hacia ella para en ese momento se dio cuenta de que le estaban hablando, cuando se giro para ver quien le llamaba vio a una chica de cabellos azules con una cinta en el pelo, vestia con un vestido naranja con cintas blancas y unas sandalias rojas , de repente se dio cuenta de que era la chica a la que ataco durante la guerra.

Levy: Hola Gajeel !– decía con una sonrisa amplia

Gajeel se quedo mirándola fijamente cuando le respondió:

Gajeel: Aparta de mí vista, estúpida.

Levy se quedo perpleja tanto que empezó a tener unas inmensas ganas de llorar, porque sintió como si todas la armas de Erza se le clavaran en el corazón a sí que bajo y se fue del gremio corriendo hasta Fairy Hills

Gajeel se quedo mirando muy serio la reacción de la pequeña, pero no le importo mucho y siguió con su camino hasta Juvia

Juvia: Hola Gajeel ¿Qué le has hecho a Levy?

Gajeel: No lo sé , ni me importa. Pero tengo que hablar contigo

Juvia: Vale… pero ¿De que?

Gajeel cogió a Juvia del brazo y la llevo a la parte del gremio

Gajeel: Dime que paso en la pela de Phantom Lord contra Fairy Tail y como acabamos aquí

Juvia se quedo asombrada por la pregunta y le pregunto.

Juvia: Tu debería saberlo ¿no?

Gajeel le explico detalladamente lo que le pasaba puesto que allí era la única persona en la que podía confiar de verdad.

Levy no paraba de llorar bajo su almohada cuando sintió un timbre. Se levanto y fue hacia la puerta más o menos arreglándose por el camino y secándose los ojos. Cuando abrió la puerta vio a Lucy con una caja en las manos con el símbolo del gremio. Esta la invito pasar y comenzaron a hablar

Lucy: ¿Qué tal estas Levy?

Levy: Nada bien

Lucy: ¿Pero que ha pasado?

Levy: No lo sé Lucy ,fui a saludarlo como de costumbre y …

Levy empezó otra vez a llorar nada más recordar la escena, pero esta vez tenia a lucy para consolarla

Lucy: No pasa nada Levy, no llores mas. Yo creo que hoy se ha levantado de mal humor, pero se le pasara tranquila

Levy: Bueno…. –dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y se tranquilizaba-Yo también creo eso.

Gajeel estaba nervioso por poder recuperar la memoria, porque había algo que lo incomodaba, era una sensación como de haber perdido unas de sus 3 razones por las cual vivir

1º - Para comer hierro.

2º- Molestar a los demás.

3º- ?.

Pero la 3ª no la recordaba y le molestaba, lo hacía estar de muy mal humor.

Gajeel: Bueno Juvia ¿Me dices de una vez que pasó?.

Juvia: Bueno, vale. Juvia te contará.

Juvia se lo explicó todo, porque ella era una de sus mejores y por lo tanto lo sabía todo sobre él, pero había otra chica que la superaba en cuanto a conocerlo.

Gajeel se quedó pensando en si habría sucedido eso y en su 3ª razón pérdida de poder vivir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola soy yo de nuevo amy mcgarden lo siento por retrasarme pero es que me han ocurrido cosas que me han bajado el autoestima por los suelos.**

**Bueno no quiero hacerles esperar así que aquí tenéis el segundo capitulo**

Capitulo 2:

A la mañana siguiente Gajeel se levanto de la cama, se vistió deprisa y se fue hacia su lugar favorito para poder pensar con mayor claridad. Y es que exactamente su lugar favorito estaba situado en una de las ramas el árbol central de Magnolia (donde crucifico a Levy).Cuando llego, rápidamente se subió a una rama y allí comenzó a pensar. Cuando de repente recordó algo

FLASH BACK:

Gajeel se encontraba en un chatarrero cuando noto que se acercaba alguien por detrás, cuando se giro para verlo vio que era el maestroMakarov.

Makarov: Oi, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Gajeel: Nada

Makarov: Juvia se ha unido al gremio pero está preocupada por ti.

Gajeel: ¿¡Qué esa mujer se metió en el gremio!?-decía chillando.

Makarov: Venia a pedirte que te unieras al gremio para que siempre tuvieras un mañana, porque hay personas que prefieren la soledad pero ninguna puede soportarla.

Gajeel se quedo mirando fijamente al maestro pero pensó que después de todo no sería mala idea y además no nada mejor que hacer, puesto que se tiraba las horas muertas viendo a la gente haciendo sus vidas mientras comía hierro. Así que en extendió la mano hacia la suya, dándose un apretón de manos en señal de aceptación.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK:

Gajeel se quedo pensativo después de lo que había recordado dejando que unas palabras salieran de su boca.

Gajeel: Con que así entre al gremio ¿eh?

Levy se había pasado toda la noche pensando en lo sucedido, pero después decidió no darle importancia, porque todo el mundo se levanta algún día de mal humor ¿no? Después se levanto de la cama dispuesta a darse una ducha y a vestirse rápido para irse a hacer lo que más le gustaba. Leer al aire libre.

Gajeel se quedo dormido en la rama del árbol, pero cuando empezó a despertarse vio abajo del árbol a una niña leyendo. Pero decidió no hacerle caso. Se bajo de la rama cuando escucho:

Levy: ¡Hola!-dijo alegremente.

El solo la miro confundido ¿Cómo puede seguir siendo a si de alegre después de cómo la trate? A sí que le dijo:

Gajeel: Hola-dijo con pesadez

Levy: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Gajeel: Nada que te importe

Levy: ¿Oye estas bien?

Gajeel: Si y déjame en paz

Levy: Bueno…-dijo con una voz deprimida y melancólica

Levy empezó a deprimirse y a preguntarse interiormente ¿Por qué estaba tan frio con ELLA? Ya casi se le iban a saltar las lágrimas así que decidió despedirse para que no la viera llorar.

Levy: Adiós, nos vemos luego-después se fue corriendo.

Gajeel: Adiós –dijo con voz cortante.

Pero Gajeel se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba a punto de llorar y que se había ibo para disimularlo.

Levy seguía corriendo sin rumbo por las calles de Magnolia, hasta que se tropezó contra alguien y cayó al suelo. Adolorida por el golpe empezó a ponerse de pie recobrando la compostura. Cuando pudo divisar con quien se había tropezado y inmediatamente dijo:

Levy: Lo siento, ha sido mi culpa.

Pero cuando se dispuso a seguir su camino como un alma en pena, se dio cuenta de que había escuchado una voz muy peculiar.

Rogue: No pasa nada, pero ¿Estás bien? Es que no se te muy bien

Levy se quedo atónica. Era Rogue Cheney el dragón slayer de las sombras, miembro de temía que le pudiera hacer algo, pero cuando escucho su pregunta se fue disipando ese temor y respondió:

Levy: Bueno más o menos – dijo esbozando una sonrisa falsa

Rogue: ¿De verdad – dijo para intentar sonsacarle que le pasaba - ¿Si quieres puedes hablar conmigo? Aunque seamos de distintos gremios podemos ser amigos ¿no?

Esto último dejo a Levy congelada preguntándose a si misma ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Desde cuándo Rogue es así?, pero se le vino a la mente la imagen de cierto dragón slayer del hierro y casi en un murmullo pudo decir: ¿Desde cuándo esta así? Pero algo la sacaron de sus pensamientos

Rogue: ¿Has dicho algo?

Levy: Em NO-dijo algo nerviosa-Había dicho que ¿Si quieres podemos dar una vuelta y hablamos?

Rogue: Me parece bien-dijo con cierto agrado.

Gajeel prosiguió su camino sin rumbo, hasta que llego al gremio donde pudo divisar a su "compañero", se acerco a él y:

Gajeel: Oi, ¿Has descubierto algo?

Lily: No, pero ¿Qué tal vas?

Gajeel: Mas o menos, pero ¿Qué le pasa a esa enana del pelo azul, conmigo?

Lily: Bueno, ¿Por qué no le preguntas tú?

Gajeel: Lo haría, si no pusiera esa cara de querer llorar cada vez que me ve.

Lily: Porque TU eres el culpable.

Gajeel: ¿Cómo que soy el culpable?-dijo confundido.

Lily: Ya me has oído, ahora vas te disculpas y la intentas animar.

Gajeel: Ei! ¿Por qué yo tengo que hacer eso? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué me disculpo, no sé ni que le echo?

Lily: ¡Eres tonto o lo siguiente!-dijo perdiendo la paciencia-¡Que TU eres el culpable de que ella este así!

Gajeel: Vale, vale…..voy pero deja de gritar dijo mientras salía del gremio.

Cuando Gajeel salió del gremio empezó a oler su olor a vainilla y se fue para buscarla, pero cuando pareció encontrarla, la vio que salía de una librería con un libro, pero eso no fue lo que le sorprendió realmente.

Levy estaba muy contenta, parecía como si todos sus problemas hubieran desaparecido y todo gracias a su nuevo libro que le había comparado Rogue.

Levy:¡ Muchas gracias Rogue!- dijo con una inmensa sonrisa.

Rogue: No tienes porque darlas, parece que ya estas mejor ¿No?

Levy: Bueno ya me siento mejor.

Rogue: Bueno… ¿Me podrías explicar lo que te pasaba?-dijo con curiosidad.

Levy: Bueno…. Vale.

Levy se lo explico todo lo que le pasaba hasta como se sentía. Rogue parecía comprenderlo todo, como si hubiera pasado ya esa situación.

Rogue: Bueno, ya entiendo tu actitud.

Levy: Ya ves como está la situación.

Rogue: Yo creo que deberías ganarte su confianza otra vez, porque si lo hiciste una vez podrás hacerlo otra vez ¿No?

Levy: Bueno lo intentare.

**Bueno eso es todo ¿Qué pasara? Bueno mejor dicho que os gustaría que pasara acepto opiniones y lo más importante:**

**NO ME COMO A **


End file.
